Questions For The Boys
by Caraleena
Summary: Do you have a question? Don't be shy! Come ask it! Kaito, Len, Piko and Oliver find a box. What's inside? That's a good question. Maybe you should ask them! Please read and send questions! Thanks! Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Okay, so this is a place where you can ask questions to the four following Vocaloids: Kaito, Len, Piko and Oliver! But this is just an intro, so this chapter won't have any questions. The next one will, though! I hope this is entertaining! ~Enjoy!

(INTRO!)  
>One lovely day, in a quiet park, a blue haired Vocaloid stopped before a bench and glanced around, confused. He had received what seemed to be a treasure map in the mail earlier that morning.<p>

While having his morning ice cream, he pondered over whether to just toss it out, or to find what it lead to. This decision wasn't a hard one for Kaito and he quickly (and probably carelessly, too) went exploring.

After entering the park, he stood before a spot where the map had circled out. But the only thing he could see was a lonely bench. Being the curious dude he was, he pulled out an ice cream popsicle (from who knows where) and sat, awaiting for a surprise he hoped would come.

"Ughhhh!" Len groaned, walking through the park. Was this where the mysterious map lead to? Was he even holding the map right? He had no idea. Why was there a circle anyway? Doesn't X mark the spot?

He began rotating the map, attempting to find whatever he was supposed to be looking for. But as he walk he forgot to pay attention to where he was going and, to his surprise, an ice cream popsicle ripped right through the circle on the map and shoved its way into his mouth!

"Huhggh?!" He explained, muffled though a mouthful of popsicle.

Kaito stood from the bench, still holding the ice cream in Len's mouth, and asked, "Len, why'd you walk into my popsicle?"

Len pushed the cold object from his mouth, "Why'd you put your popsicle through my map!?"

"I didn't! I was just sitting- Wait! You have one too!?"

Kaito yanked the map right out of the blonde's hands and began to compare it to his own.

"It's a complete match!" Said a new voice.

The two Vocaloids turned their head

"Piko!? When did you get here!?"

The silver-haired boy, who was holding on to the back of the bench and peeking over Kaito's shoulder, smiled and waved, "When my map lead me here. So you guys got one too, eh? This morning? In the mail?"

"Arghh!" Len finally snapped, ruffling up his hair, "What does it all mean!?"

Kaito, trying to calm him down, said, "Since we're here, we might as well sit down and think about it."

"Agreed," the others said, as all three bottoms hit the bench.

"Why would someone want us here?" Kaito wondered.

"Maybe they want us to find something," Piko offered.

"But, what?" Len pondered.

Then an adorably British voice came from below, saying, "Probably this little box taped to the bottom of the bench."

Everyone jump. They looked down and saw Oliver! The little boy smiled up at them, lying on his back, underneath the bench.

"Oliver, what are you doing down there!?" Piko exclaimed.

Oliver rolled over and crossed his feet, "I like this place. I come here all the time to feed the birds, but this morning I got a map…"

"And it lead you here…" Len finished.

Oliver nodded.

"Well, come on," Piko said, helping Oliver up, "What's this box about?"

Oliver leaned down and retrieved a tin box from beneath the bench, "Here it is!"

"Oooh, treasure!" Kaito beamed, scooping up the tin.

Len snatched it, "Nooo! Who knows what's inside. It could be a trick!"

Kaito snatched it back, "Or a treat. Don't be a grandma, Len."

Len scowled.

Oliver took the box and shook it, "Sounds like paper."

"There can't be anything dangerous about paper, right?" Piko said, obviously curious to see what was inside. "It could be money!"

Len sat back and crossed his arms, "Fine, but I don't approve of this."

"That's alright," Kaito said, grabbing the box, "We don't need your approval."

Then, as Kaito began to lift the lid of the tin, everyone held their breath. And as the lid came off, they all leaned in to see…

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

A/N: Alrighty! I know this was kind of short, but like I said before, it's just an introduction. The question will come next! So please feel free to PM(Private Message) me some questions you want to ask the four Vocaloids! I would really like that! XD Also, please keep the question no higher than a teen rating. That's all! Please follow and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Alright! I'm really happy I got some questions! But… I don't really know how to do this… So I'm going to say who the questions are from. I don't know if that's the right thing to do. If someone doesn't want their name out there, please PM me and tell me. Thanks a bunches! Now ~Enjoy!

As the four boys peered into the tin, Kaito reached in and pulled out a small scroll. They all glanced at each other, silently wondering what this was all about. Then, Kaito tugged off the small blue ribbon and the scroll flung open. Holding it tight, Kaito said, "There are words…"

"What does it say?" Len pushed, impatient, "Is it another map?"

Kaito began to read, "It says, 'RULES: In order to find the treasure you seek, you must solve all the riddles in this tin. Good luck, little treasure hunters!'"

Right as Kaito finished reading, the scroll turned to ashes and flew away in the wind.

They all stared… Then Len broke the silence, "Well, that was totally weird."

Piko put a finger to his chin, thoughtfully, "So there IS treasure involved."

Len turned to him, "Who cares? This could be dangerous. We probably found a cursed box!"

"But, Len," Kaito reasoned, sucking on his ice cream popsicle, " Its treeeeaaaaasure."

"Are you all stupid!? And isn't that the popsicle you shoved in my mouth?" Len asked in disgust.

Kaito shrugged, "So?"

"Ewww!" Len stuck out his tongue.

Kaito, thinking Len wanted another lick, stuck the popsicle on the blondes tongue.

"Waaaaah!?" Len exclaimed, pushing the ice cream away (again), "Nasty! Nasty! NASTY! What's wrong with you!?"

Kaito smiled innocently, "Those who stick their tongues out, will get a lick."

Len stared in disbelief. Then he shook his head, trying to rid himself the memories of what just happened, "Anyway! Back to the real problem. The box. We'll ask Oliver what he thinks about it."

All eyes turned to the sailer boy, who had taken the box while the others were distracted, and was now opening up the next scroll while dangling his feet pleasantly.

"NOOOOOO!" Len yelled/whined, snatching the now open scroll from the little thief, "You weren't supposed to!"

There was an awkward silence as Len finally accepted defeat, saying through gritted teeth, "Fine. But I'll be the one to read it…"

Kaito whispered to Piko, "Control freak." And Piko nodded in agreement.

Len shot them an iratated glanced and cleared his throat, "Alright, the note says, 'From EpicDiamondSword178, Kaito: Do you like brunettes ot tealettes better?' -Wait!" Len exclaimed, "This is no riddle! How do they know your name!?"

"That's okay." Kaito grinned, "It's for me! Let me think…"

The boys stared, waiting for him to decide, then finally he said, "Nope. Neither. I like my hair in it's natural blue color."

The others facepalmed.

"What?" Kaito asked in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"

Len rolled his eyes, "They were talking about OTHER peoples hair, you moron."

"What!? Why should I care about other peoples hair? I don't think that's what they meant..."

"Think what you want," Len sighed, straightening the paper. "There's more written here. The next "riddle" is- Hey! It's for me! It says 'Len: Do you consider Rin as your twin sister?'…" He set the paper on his lap and thought for a minute, trying to think of a good answer. "Of course I do!" He finally said, "I mean yeah, we fight a lot and she's a little more than obnoxious. She likes to bother me and sometimes pick on me, but she's still my twin. I still love her after all that. I mean, how could I not? She's my flesh and blood. No matter what she does, no matter how many of my bananas she throws away, she's still my sister."  
>Len glanced at the others, who stared back at him through tears, "That's so sweet!" They said together.<p>

"Huh!? S-Shut up!" Len shouted, turning slightly red, "Next Question!" He began, happy to change the subject, "'Piko: Why do you have a USB cable coming out of your *ahem* "rear"?' Haha! That's a great question!"

Piko had become very pale, "…I have… A what? …Coming out of my what?…"

"You know," Oliver said, leaning forward, "That cored that sticks out of your bottom."

"What!?" The silver-haired boy jumped up, frantically, "What cored!?"

"You don't know?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

Piko began twirling in circles, trying to find this "mysterious" USB cable. It looked a lot like a dog chasing it's tail. "Where? I don't see anything!"

Kaito and Len couldn't help but laugh.

Oliver stood up and grabbed the twirling cored so Piko could see, "Here it is. Does it feel funny when I yank on it?"

Piko took one look at it and his eyes doubled in size. Then he turned and ran, screaming, "WHAT IS THAAAT!?"

Oliver sat back down on the bench, "Poor Piko…"

Len sighed, "I'll go get him…" He broke into a sprint, yelling, "Get your USB butt back here, you pansy!"

Meanwhile, Kaito had fallen off the bench and was on ground, shaking with laughter.

"Oh!" Oliver said, "He dropped the letter. And the next question is for me! It says, 'Oliver: Why do you wear so many bandages all the time?'"

Kaito had stopped laughing to hear the little boys answer. He too had questioned this quite often.

Oliver smiled like a cutey, "Oh, that's easy. I get cold sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked, returning to his seat on the bench.

"I get cold, so I bundle myself up in bandages."  
>Kaito just blinked, "Why don't you just get a blanket or wear warmer clothing?"<p>

"That wouldn't work at all. Only certain parts of my body get cold, silly."

"Ooooh," The gullible Kaito said, "That makes sense."

"No it doesn't. He's lying," Len said, guiding the vegetable-eyed Piko, who had been mumbling something about "USB" and "amputation", to the bench, "I can almost see his nose growing."

Oliver looked up at him, innocently, "What do you mean? My nose is perfectly small and petite."

Len sat down in between Piko and Kaito, "Come on, Oliver. If you don't tell the truth and solve the riddle, we'll never get the treasure."

"I did,"The boy said, "Look." He dangled the paper, which was starting to turn to ashes in front of Len's face.

"Wait! You were telling the truth? You wear bandages because you're cold!?"

Oliver smiled and blew ashes from his hands, "Well, that's some of the reason. The rest is classified."

"Well, whatever… You're weird." Len decided, starting to wonder why he kept such company.

"Okay," Kaito said, snatching the box from Len's lap, "My turn!"

"Wait! I said I would answer the questions!" Len grabbed for the tin.

Kaito simply held it out of reach, "Len, I've seen a lot of control freaks in my day, but you're by far the freakiest."  
>"Why don't you say that to my face, you jerk!?"<p>

"Alrighty," Kaito got so close, they were only inches apart, "Len, I've seen a lot of control freaks in my day, but you're by far the freakiest."

"You can say that again," Oliver chimed.

"Len," Kaito began,"I've seen a lot of-,"

"Alright! Cut it out! Just answer the next question!"

Kaito leaned back, smiling, and open the next scroll, "'From Sychronicity girl,  
>So this goes to my 3 lovely shotas (aka the blondies and Piko :3) WHY YOU GUYS ARE SO SHOTA?!'"<p>

Piko snapped out of his depression, and the three shotas gave each other meaningful looks as Len push Kaito off the bench. They then stood up like the seat was a stage, and began to sing whilst making weird gestures with their hips.

"Primadonna boy, yeah. The world is what I wanted to enjoy."

"I can't help that I need it all.  
>The Primadonna life, the rise and fall."<p>

"You say thar I'm kind of difficult,  
>But it's always someone else's fault."<p>

"Got you wrapped around my finger, babe.  
>You can count on me to misbehave."<p>

"Primadonna doy…"  
>Then they sat back down, crossing their legs at the same time, as if nothing had happened.<p>

"I don't know what that person is talking about." Len said, "I don't even know what "shota" means."

"Yeah!" The other two agreed.

Kaito, who was sitting on the ground, blinked up at them. Then he stood up, dusted off his bottom, and sat back on the bench, "Okay then! There is another question here. It says, 'And another one for Len "Whag would you do if someone foughcoughRincoughcough crash the rodaroda?" That's all!'"  
>Kaito looked up, "Awww, no questions for me? I'm unloved…"<p>

Len looked smug, "Someone crashing the road roller? Not possible, because I'm holding the only set of keys." He took keys from his pocket and jingled them proudly, "As you can see, there is no way that-"

Then, suddenly, with a flash of yellow, Rin snatched the key and was off, sprinting across the park, laughing maniacally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Cried Len, jumping up and chasing after his sister, "Don't crash my baby!"

The other boys held back a laugh.

"Well," Piko said, "I think that answers that question."

"Yep." Kaito agreed, "I think that's enough for now. Well have to wait for Len to come back."

Oliver nodded and waved to nothing, "Bye!"

"Who are you waving at?" Kaito asked.

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know. I just had the feeling we have an audience."

"Oh. Well in that case."

The three boys looked forward and waved at the same time, "Bye!"

A/N: Okay! So, once again, I have no idea how to do this. If anyone finds me adding their name to the question insulting or upseting, just tell me and I will remove it. Please don't be haten' on me! And if some questions weren't answered, it's because I will answer them in the next chapters. Thanks again for your questions! I just love them! And I hope you enjoyed! XD (and if there are any spelling errors, I'm terribly sorry. I'll try to be better next time)


End file.
